Android
by Ryu-Nom
Summary: AU. Ten years had passed since their best friend died. Now she's back? "I am android 28. I am here to serve you, masters." Three words. What. The. Hell. And then, suddenly the guys are starting to sound just like the seagulls on Finding Nemo.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

Android

- By **_R_**yu-Nom

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Sakura-chan!" a six year-old with spiky blonde hair, and sky colored eyes ran towards a girl with salmon colored hair. She was in the sandbox with another six year old with ebony colored hair, it was up like a ducks butt. _

"_Naruto-chan!" the girl ran up to him, tackling him to the ground. The other kid walked up to them glaring at Naruto._

"_Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, pulling him and Sakura up, since she was still hanging off of him by the neck. _

"_Hn." Sasuke helped Naruto pull off the girl off of him. _

"_Naruto-chan! When did you get here?" Sakura asked jumping up and down in front of him. _

"_I just got here. Iruka-san is babysitting me today." Sakura's eyes lit up. She looked around and spotted a teenager sitting at a bench reading something. She ran up to him and hugged his leg. _

"_Iruka-chan!" Her eyes stared at his. She had a grin plastered on her bubbly face. He dropped the newspaper down and picked up Sakura and let him sat on his lap. _

"_Hey Sakura-chan, how was school," he asked smiling down at the girl. _

"_It wasn't very good Dolphin-chan, kids were making fun of me again. About my forehead… until Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan told them to stop." Iruka looked towards the two boys who were runnning towards them. Sakura jumped down from Iruka's leg and stood in front of her two friends._

"_Let's play hide-n-seek you guys!" the two boys answered with a 'hn' and a 'okay Sakura-chan!' Sasuke was it, since he didn't even disagree when Naruto and Sakura claimed he should be 'it.' _

"_Don't go too far you guys!" Iruka yelled towards the two running kids. _

_Sakura was near the area where the swings were. She hid behind a tree until she saw a boy swinging. He had red hair and he was holding a teddy bear. His head was lowered to the ground. '_He look so sad,'_ Sakura thought. So she began to walked towards the swing next to him. She sat down and smiled at him. _

"_Hello," the boy looked up surprise, a pink headed girl wasn't scared of him? "What's you're name?" she asked still staring up at the boy._

"_Gaara," he whispered. Sakura smiled at him. She wondered why he was alone._

"_Well my name is Sakura," she stuck a hand out towards him. He looked at it in confusion. "You're supposed to shake it, silly." She grabbed his wrist with her other hand and made him shake her hand. Gaara looked at her strangely. Why was she even talking to him. He was a 'monster' according to his father. His brother and sister were the only one who wasn't frightened by him. They were the only closest to him since he never bothered to make friends with anyone. He was by himself since his siblings were still at school._

_Gaara pushed against the sand and began rocking carefully on the swing. Sakura did the same thing except adding more force. Suddenly she was in the air laughing and Gaara hearing this looked up at her. He smiled slightly. At least he wasn't alone._

_Out of the blue Sakura asked, "Where's your friends, Gaara-kun?" Gaara's eyes lowered. _

"_I don't have any," Sakura suddenly dragged her feet on the sand, stopping from swinging any higher. Sakura looked at him in sympathy and suddenly got an idea._

"_If you want, I could be your first friend," Sakura beamed at him. Gaara stared at her, his eyes wide._

"_Why?" he muttered._

"_Well Gaara-kun, no one deserves to be left alone. I never want to see anyone sad. And besides I _want _to be your friend_._" She said still grinning at him. Gaara had a small smile on his face._

"_Sakura-chan!" Gaara looked back and saw two boys running up to where they were. _

"_We've been looking for you everywhere," Naruto said. _

"_Come on! Let's play another game," Sasuke said. The two started to walk back to the area where they were at earlier. Sakura stood up, and Gaara lowered his head again. Was she going to leave him?_

"_Ano, you guys," Sakura's voice startled him, he thought she walked away already. The two boys looked behind them. _

"_What is it Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand. _

"_Can Gaara-kun play with us too?" She walked towards the two boys, Gaara following behind, since he actually had no choice cause she was dragging him._

"_Uh… sure I guess," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Hn," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto walked up to the red-head. _

"_Hi Gaara!" Naruto had a grinned plastered on his face and Gaara looked up in shocked. _

"_Hi," he muttered, he wasn't used to having attention. So he was very shy._

_They walked towards the sandbox. _

"_Gaara-kun that's a nice sandcastle," she smiled at him and Gaara blushed. Naruto and Sasuke glared at him for getting the attention of their blossom. So they tried to build the biggest sandcastle together. In the end it ended up falling down every time._

"_I know, lets play with build-a-blox," she said reaching something outside the sandbox. She pulled a bag onto her lap. It was see through and had toy blocks in them._

_They started building it together. Naruto wanting attention like Gaara tried to build a very tall building with it. It started to tilt to the side since it was unbalanced. It fell over on Naruto. Sakura giggled at his silly antics and Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly. He stood up and started to get uninterested since building towers was getting boring. _

"_Hey guys lets play another game." Sakura nodded and started to put the blocks away. She never did like messes. Even though she was still a kid, she liked cleaning. The three boys helped her. _

"_What game, Naruto-chan?" _

"_Let's play ball," Naruto grinned. He grabbed a red ball that he brought with him and got out off the sand box. They started kicking it around, laughing and giggling at each other. Gaara was happy that he made new friends and Sakura was happy that she _made _a new friend._

_Suddenly, the ball was kicked too hard and it went into the middle of the road. _

"_I'll get it," Sakura said running towards the middle of the road. She didn't noticed a car swerving until it was too late._

"_AHH!"_

_Four heads turned towards the yell,_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_--_

_--_

"_I'm sorry but she didn't make it."_

_--_

_--_

It's been ten years since the accident. It was the day she was taken away from them.

A boy with ebony-locks was at the park. He was around sixteen-years old. It was in the middle of the spring. Everything was blooming. He was under a cherry-blossom tree, he lit up the candles that were standing up from the ground. He closed his eyes and prayed silently. A hand suddenly touched his shoulders. He turned around to meet jade eyes.

"Sasuke," Gaara said quietly.

"Gaara," he nodded towards the boy. There was a moment of silent until his loud-mouth best friend came running towards them.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Baka, can't you be quiet for once?" Sasuke hissed. Gaara just sat near them, eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating.

Naruto looked towards the ground and then the sky, "Can't believe ten years have passed without her."

"Hn, you always say that when this day comes," Sasuke's eyes sadden suddenly. Gaara open his eyes and looked at the two boys.

Gaara's heart broke when he's first friend died in front of him. So he started keeping his feelings bottled up. He only showed them to the two guys that were in front of him. Since they know how he feels. Considering they were friends with her too.

Naruto lied down on the grass. Memories flooded in his mind when he closed his eyes.

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Naruto-chan!"_

"_I love you, Sakura-chan."_

"_I love you too, Naruto-chan."_

"_Guess what you guys… Sakura-chan said she loves me!"_

"_Idiot, she probably meant 'love' as in friends. She said she loves me too."_

"_Hmph!"_

A single tear escaped his eyes. Sasuke blew out the candles whispering, "I'll see you, Sakura-chan." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Come on you guys, before we'll be late."

The other two stood up, Naruto wiping the tear off with his black sleeve.

The three attended a academy. The wore a white polo with a black blazer. It also consisted charcoal colored slacks. They wore black dress shoes.

When they arrived at their school girls swooned at the sight of them. The three guys just ignored them or tuned their screaming out. The pink-headed girl still had places in their hearts even now. They would never replaced her.

They finally got inside after avoiding the fangirls that tried to jump them. Suddenly Sasuke bumped into someone when he wasn't paying attention. He looked at the person and saw it was none other than Neji Hyuuga. He nodded his head and murmured, "Hyuuga," and Neji did the same as his greeting, "Uchiha."

Suddenly something jumped on Sasuke's back, "Sasuke-kun!" One word. Karin. Sasuke mentally glared. Can't she get the hint that he doesn't _want_ her.

"Hn." He glared when he saw him smirk. _Damn Hyuuga. Wish he was the one who this annoying thing is hugging. _He took Karin's hands and pulled her off him.

"Can we go out later?" she blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto had a look of disgust on his face. Sasuke just started to walk away. He didn't have time to deal with this. Naruto tried to catch up to him. "TEME, wait up!" Gaara walked to catch up to them. _Bipolar? _he thought.

-

-

-

Karin was in her own little world, with Sasuke and her, him holding her in his arms. He's muscular, strong, scrumptious-

RIIINNNNGGGG!!

She snapped out of her dazed and saw no one in the hallway except her.

-

-

-

Gaara sighed. Their teacher was late again. Typical. Unlike the other kids in the classroom. He actually wanted to learn. The nerd he is. He sighed as he pushed up his ink colored glasses, the rims were big and he didn't have bad eyesight. He just liked wearing them for some odd reason. His fangirls seem to like it for they drooled all over their desks when they see him wear them.

Naruto was babbling while Sasuke just nodded his head at the right times, not really paying attention to the blond.

The door slammed open and a guy with silver hair walked in. He had a eye patch on his left eye and was wearing a doctor's mask. They didn't knew why and he was never sick. They even tried to pull it off him once, dying to know what was he hiding behind it. "Sorry class… I woke up late."

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. _Wait_. "Is sensei telling the truth?" he lowered his accusing finger down.

"Yes, Naruto you're not dreaming. I really did wake up late. I guess since class is almost over. Do what ever you want. Be like Shikamaru for once." The class started chattering once again and Gaara sighed for the umpteenth time that time. He wanted to learn dammit .

Kakashi open his _literature_ and saw a note inside it. _Give this to Sasuke? _he read.

"Sasuke come here for a second," he said making a gesture for Sasuke to come to his desk. Sasuke stood up ignoring Naruto who kept on talking to the sleepy-eyed Shikamaru. _Better him than me._ He thought when he saw that the sleepy teen was tempted to punch the blonde to have peace and quiet.

When Sasuke reached Kakashi's table, his sensei handed him a note. "I don't have time for love-letters, sensei." Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think it's another love letter." He walked back to his desk. _Not a love-letter?_

When he reached the table he opened it slowly dreading it _was_ a love-letter. Fortunately it wasn't.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Guess what? I have a surprise for you. Bring the fox kid and the raccoon with you, when you go home. Hope you won't be disappointed. I know it's a great gift. I'll give you a hint. You haven't seen it for a while and you've visited it almost everyday. Give up? Well guess what, Sasuke-kun I'm not going to show you until tonight._

_Love,_

_Orochimaru._

_P.S. Don't forgot about the blonde-kid and the red-head you hang out with. _

_P.P.S. BRING THEM WITH YOU AFTER SCHOOL!! __J_

Sasuke's eye twitch. _Orochimaru_? His caretaker when he was thirteen? He was coming over tonight? And why did he want him to bring Naruto and Gaara with him? He thought about it. He was curious to what this little _gift_ was.

"Fox- I mean Naruto come over today. Tell raccoon- I mean Gaara the same."

"Hm? Why teme?" he ignored the weird nicknames that Sasuke blurted out.

"Just do it!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Don't get pissy," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Naruto walked over to Gaara who was reading a book? Naruto mentally sweat dropped. Why was Gaara such a nerd? Naruto never even read a whole book. Except the Marvel comic books. If you count those. Who's the nerd now?

"Uh… Gaara, can you come over to Sasuke's place right after school?" Gaara looked up in confusion and nodded his head.

All of a sudden Karin came over after hearing Sasuke inviting his friends over after school. "Ano Sasuke-kun can I come over too?" she asked twirling a lock of her hair and made a puppy dog pout. Sasuke looked away with a repulsive look on his face and went over to where Gaara and Naruto were, shivering inwardly.

School went by pretty quickly. It was a really good thing for Sasuke since he was getting harassed by Karin the whole day.

Sasuke open up his, bigger-than-a-regular-apartment, door. He moved out when he was thirteen, his parents allowed him too since they were stinking rich and paid for his rent. He wasn't allowed to live by himself until he was eighteen, so they had a maid over, that took care of him. A nanny, you could say. She never interacted with Sasuke that much at first, but they got used to each other after years of being in the same apartment. She had blonde hair that were tied in two low pigtails with hazelnut colored eyes. She wore a diamond on top of the middle of her forehead. She was the same age as his caretaker when he was younger. She was almost a senior citizen but she never did look it.

"Tsunade! I'm home!" He called out. He walked to the couch and dropped his bag over.

"Hm? Whatever kid," she yelled out from the kitchen. She walked out rubbing her hands on her apron.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO!" she was about to tackle the idiot until Sasuke's hand slapped him upside the head.

"Tsunade," Gaara nodded to the lady. Tsunade smiled, she liked Gaara the best since he was quiet, smart, and intelligent, unlike the blonde and her boss. Her boss, was grumpy, quiet, and lack vocabulary. Even though Gaara was the same. The only difference is he's not grumpy. But, he didn't say words that aren't even in the dictionary. For example, Hn.

"So how's Jiraiya?" she asked Naruto. He shrugged.

"The same pervert as last time, I guess."

"Okay then."

"I'll make you're tomato soup, Sasuke," with a reply of 'Whatever' from the young teen, she walked back in the kitchen to make supper.

The sat down on the couch with Sasuke's arms behind his head, Naruto on the carpet lying down, and Gaara resting on the leather couch chair. Gaara reached out and grabbed a book out of his bag.

"Gaara, haven't you read that book like three times already?" Sasuke asked squinting his eyes to get a better looked at the title.

"It's classic, and has a beautiful plot about the lovers, it's a tragedy though that Romeo dies," Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Why do you even read those things!? Be a man and read some playboy!" Naruto grinned.

"Don't you jack-off when you read those things?" Gaara asked curiously.

"W-well… Uhhh…"

"You know your penis is going to shrivel up and die before you turned eighteen if you keep reading those things to pleasure yourself," Gaara stated with a serious face.

Naruto's eyes became smaller and his face paled. Sasuke smirked, but he was thinking about how Gaara just sounded like this guy from one of his classes for a minute. He looked like Sasuke and insulted Naruto's masculinity. What was his name?

A knock interrupted Sasuke's thoughts and the three turned towards the door forgetting about Gaara's weird obsession with Romance novels and Naruto's jewels.

Sasuke got up and opened the door. The first thing he saw was emerald orbs looking at him and locks of pink hair.

"Sakura-chan."

-

-

-

-

I decided to write this to get it out of my head. I don't know why. It was inspired by Big-O you know that anime that had robots and an android lady. I think her name is Dorothy on the english dub.

Oh and marionette doll is inspired by Chris Griffin on Family guy and his rat marionettes. I know weird.


End file.
